


June Husband

by shamebucket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nobody But Partner is Allowed to Touch Pregnant Belly, Possessive Behavior, mentions of a past gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Being an omega doesn't come naturally to Reuben.But maybe it will soon.
Relationships: Male Alpha/Male Alpha turned into an Omega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	June Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Reuben wipes the sweat from his brow as the sun beats down on his back. Spring is slowly making its way into summer, and he's doing his best to make sure that his new husband is pleased with the way that he is setting up their new home. He wants to make sure that the yard looks _just so_ , so that the other neighbors will have no reason to complain. He knows better than most that alphas complain if their omegas don't do well by their mates, and that often leads to... discipline. He's witnessed that first-hand too many times to ignore, both doling out and receiving punishment. 

He squats, which is slightly more unwieldy now that he's definitely in the family way. His belly, which hangs low and narrow, juts out in front of him as he tries to weed the garden. Reuben tuts to himself, quelling the urge to growl (growling is a thing for alphas, and he's not an alpha anymore), and rips up the dandelions by the root. This, at least, is something that he can do without drawing suspicion from his neighbors. If the garden looks a little messy afterwards... well, he can just say that he hasn't decided what flowers he's planting yet. 

The sound of tires cracking the old asphalt jolts Reuben out of his thoughts. That means that David is home. Reuben struggles to stand, gently grunting _hup_ as he pushes down on his thigh to get upright. The pup that David fucked into him is really messing with Reuben's sense of balance. They squirm inside of him, their tiny limbs stretching outwards, and Reuben groans in slight discomfort. 

"Glad you're happy to see me," David says dryly as he steps out of the car. 

Reuben rolls his eyes. He knows he should be more respectful of his husband, but his old alpha instincts are still strong. "It's not that," he says. "It's, ah... the baby is feisty today." 

David grins at this and approaches Reuben. "Oh, that's good to hear." He places his hands on Reuben's belly. The small part of Reuben's mind that has residual alpha instincts wants to snarl and push him away, but his omega body reacts immediately to his alpha's touch. His skin warms and tingles with arousal, and Reuben feels slick pooling in his underwear. "They say that freshly-turned omegas produce stronger pups than born omegas, so I have high hopes for our first child. I hope that they're an alpha like me." 

Reuben swallows down some complicated emotions. Only eight months ago, he could have possibly said this to an omega of his own. But he hit on the wrong omega who he didn't know was taken, and after a long week of discipline from that omega's husband's family... well. That's how he got married to David. He had been fucked so thoroughly and filled with so many alphas' come that he looked pregnant even before he tested positive, even before it was entirely clear that he was no longer an alpha. David insisted that Reuben was carrying his baby by the scent of Reuben's pregnancy, and none of the other alphas in the family disagreed. Reuben felt the same thing then that he feels now - a confusing mixture of arousal and disgust at his current situation. 

David's eyes narrow. "I heard that the repairman came over to fix our refrigerator today - is that true?" His hands stroke along Reuben's taut stomach, slowly rubbing it as he awaits Reuben's response. 

"Woman," Reuben corrects. He probably said that a bit too assertively for an omega, so he softens his clarification. "She did. The ice machine is working again." 

David sniffs the air suspiciously. He can probably tell that she was an alpha. "And she didn't touch you?" Reuben's heart races as he feels David guide him into the entryway of their house. 

"No, David," Reuben says, his voice quivering with arousal. The scent of _his alpha_ is overpowering, so much stronger now that he's heavily pregnant. The more pregnant he gets, the more he wants to be stuffed full with alpha cock and come, and a secret part of him fantasizes about getting pregnant again before this pup is weaned. "Only you can touch me." 

"That's right." With that, David yanks down Reuben's pants and underwear. He grins. "Oh, you are so ready for me. What a good, slutty husband I have. I can't believe you're this pregnant and still aching for my knot. I wish I could knock you up a second time." 

Reuben knows better than to say anything, so he allows David to flip him around so he can brace his arms against the wall as David pulls his cock out of his pants and rubs against Reuben's wet hole. Reuben's cock twitches in interest as David grinds against him. Even though Reuben knows that he would have hated this eight months ago... it's not so bad now. David is his alpha, and he loves the feeling of getting thoroughly fucked by a man who knows his body so intimately. 

"What a good omega," David says sweetly as he pushes in, his hands bunching Reuben's shirt up over his rounded belly. "Maybe some others would disagree, but I think you're the sexiest pregnant omega I've ever seen." He strokes Reuben's bare belly and kisses the back of his neck. "And I'm not just saying that because it's my baby that's in you. Fresh omegas are always extremely hot, but you're something else, Reuben." He nips at Reuben's ear as he slowly starts moving. Reuben whines, feeling more slick pooling inside of him, making David's thrusts easier. "I think it's sexy that you still mostly look like an alpha," he says. "You're so strong and masculine. But no alpha would be this cock-hungry." His hand cradles Reuben's stomach. "No alpha would ever take to pregnancy this well. I hope you can stay my pregnant house-husband for a long time." 

Reuben whines, ashamed at his own arousal from being talked to like this, and grinds back against his husband. "You... made me an omega," he pants. The proof of his new status kicks against David's hand. Reuben idly wonders how many more pups David will fuck into him. He wonders if someday he'll forget what it was like to be an alpha and not feel like he's in over his head. "So fuck me, alpha." 

David laughs. "Oh, gladly." With that, he pushes in to the hilt, as if knowing that Reuben is soaked through to the core, his pregnancy making him ache for his alpha's cock. One of his hands slides up Reuben's shirts and Reuben howls and clenches around David's cock as David pinches one of Reuben's pregnancy-swollen nipples. The other hand stays on his belly, as if trying to map out the shape of his changing body. "That's a good omega." He kneads gently just behind Reuben's nipple, and Reuben cries out as he feels an orgasm ripple through him - distinctly an omega orgasm, full-body and without ejaculation or a knot. His cock twitches all the same. "Your body already knows that it's going to be producing milk for years to come, doesn't it?" As Reuben comes down off of his high, he feels something damp dripping onto his stomach. David rubs his belly as he continues fucking him. "It's unusual to produce milk so early, but you really are one of a kind." 

Reuben should probably be horrified, but the fact that he's lactating so early only sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick. "It's all... thanks to you, alpha!" Reuben bites his lip as David starts thrusting faster, his knot starting to push against Reuben's hole. Even though Reuben has already come, he knows that he's definitely capable of coming again. Alphas usually only come once, hard and with lots of come, but omegas are capable of coming multiple times, especially when pregnant. Reuben idly wonders if it's to ensure that omegas _stay_ pregnant for most of their fertile years - Reuben honestly thinks he might not mind being pregnant, round and heavy with young, for years to come - so long as David tends to his needs. 

With that thought in mind, Reuben moans as David sinks his teeth into Reuben's shoulder and growls, pushing his knot inside of Reuben's hole as he comes. Hot come fills Reuben, so much so that he wonders if his belly feels a little bit tighter once David has stopped. 

David pants, his knot filling Reuben entirely even as their bodies start to cool off. Reuben himself keeps feeling the knot press against his prostate, and he has a series of small mini-orgasms - a pleasure he never would have known as an alpha, but it's almost as frustrating as it is pleasureful. He knows that David controls when he does and does not come, since he's an alpha who is well-versed in omegas' pleasure, so this is all purposeful. 

Reuben slumps against the wall and places his hand over David's, and they stroke his belly together, feeling the whole of the swell, every slight bump where their child moves against their hands. 

This isn't the future that Reuben ever thought he wanted, but... he does look like a sexy omega, he has to admit. Maybe it's better that he stays knocked up for a while. That's what good omegas do, after all.


End file.
